


snuggle me naked

by tryslora



Series: 1000 follower celebration [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's SUV breaks down on the way to visit Lydia. They're three hours from civilization, no one's phone has signal, and it's the coldest night in December. Scott and Derek obviously have to keep Stiles warm somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	snuggle me naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of my 1000 follower celebration on tumblr. It is for an anonymous prompt of "Hi! thank you for accepting prompts! Here's one for you if you don't mind... Scott/Stiles/Derek - snuggling for warmth". I just aimed for something fluffy and cute, and while not sexy and explicit, I'm pretty sure they will get there soon!

“Stop wiggling.”

“Dude, this is me.” Stiles figures nothing more really needs to be said than that, because Scott’s known him since they were tiny. On the other hand, Derek might need some elaboration and rationalization. “Besides, wiggling generates heat, right? Given that we have a blanket and one winter jacket between the three of us, we need some heat.” Stiles twists, his elbow almost smacking Derek in the chin before Derek manages to catch him, wrestling him into some semblance of submission.

“Ow, dude,” Stiles complains.

“Stay still.” Derek’s voice is low and careful. He glances at Scott, looking past Stiles, and jerks his chin. Scott moves closer, and Stiles realizes that they’re bracketing him, Derek drawing him close to his front, and Scott pressed tight against his back. “Body warmth is your best option here. We keep you wrapped up, and we’ll be fine.”

“What if someone doesn’t come soon?”

Scott lightly headbutts the back of Stiles’s shoulder. “Quiet, dude. Everything’s going to be fine. We can withstand the cold, and we’ll keep you warm.”

“Right, because you need to take care of the fragile human,” Stiles grumbles. “If it was just the two of you, you’d be fine. Share a blanket, share a jacket, stay warm.”

“Stop worrying.” Scott’s fingers slide down the back of Stiles’s head, tangle with Derek’s over his shoulder. “We’ll take care of you.”

#

The warmth is almost too much. It makes Stiles sleepy, even though they’re lying down in the back of a broken down SUV and it is _not_ comfortable. There’s something poking into his feet, and nowhere to put his head other than Derek, and his shoulder is half-asleep from pressing against the hard floor.

But he’s _warm_ , wrapped up in two werewolves, and Stiles closes his eyes, starts to drift.

“Should we let him sleep?” Scott’s voice is a murmur on the edge of his consciousness.

A hand slides into the thin space between Stiles’s shirt and his jeans. “His skin’s warm,” Derek says quietly. “I think he’s okay. It’s not hypothermia.” The hand stays where it is, a soothing and disturbingly arousing large pocket of warmth against Stiles’s side. “How are you doing?”

There’s a bit of motion behind Stiles. “I’m okay,” Scott says. “Maybe a little cold. But I’m not shivering yet, so I’m okay.”

Derek moves, pulling Stiles closer with that one hand sliding up his back, making him hot enough to wake up now, blinking against Derek’s chest. He’s just about to say something when Derek reaches his other hand out. “You’re skin’s still warm, too,” Derek says. “I think we’re okay.”

“Maybe we should huddle naked,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s shirt. “Wouldn’t that warm us up more?”

“And if someone finds us lying here naked?” Derek asks, while Scott snorts against the nape of Stiles’s neck.

There are a few other things Stiles can think about doing naked. Many things, now that his body’s awake again and warm and heating up even more where his groin presses against Derek’s hip. He squirms a little, but that feels _too_ good and it makes Scott grumble and groan behind him, so Stiles stops. “Never mind,” he says quietly. “I’ll just go back to sleep.”

#

“Maybe he has a point.”

Stiles floats in a place of almost sleep, not sure who Scott is talking to, or what point might be had. He makes a noise of agreement, just in case it’s him, then reaches back to grab Scott’s hand, pulling it around and cradling it close.

The fingers are cold, and that’s wrong. That’s really, very wrong.

“How long has it been?” he asks sleepily. The thump of a heart under his ear is steady and comforting, matching to the one pressed against his back.

“Four hours,” Derek murmurs, a hand sliding over Stiles’s back, under his shirt. It feels good and soft and easy, and keeps him loose and not panicking.

The warmth on his back pulls away. “I still don’t have signal,” Scott mumbles. “I don’t know how cold it is now, but it was freezing when the car broke down. We’re on a rural road, and no one’s come and we can’t call for help.”

“Someone will come get us,” Derek says, but he doesn’t sound as sure as he did. “We’re late now. Someone will come get us.”

“Stiles is always late,” Scott argues, and Stiles nods because that’s true, he is. “Lydia will give us an extra two hours, and we’re still three hours out from there. They won’t even leave the house to try to find us for another hour. We’ve got four hours here, more if they can’t figure out where to look.”

Stiles stretches, nudges them both back, and the air is a shock to his skin. He’s warm everywhere that Derek and Scott touched, but the air inside the SUV is already chilled. “Coldest night in December,” he grumbles. “Because that’s how it works.”

“I’ve actually been thinking it’s something supernatural,” Derek says slowly. “But I don’t want any of us to go out and look. We’ve got a better chance to stay alive if we stay in here, together. But it’s too cold to be natural, and there’s sleet and ice.”

Which means any chance of Lydia getting in her cute little non-winterized car and driving is very slim because that car isn’t going to do well on the ice. No Californian is going to do well in the ice. “Fuck,” Stiles swears, and Scott puts a hand on the nape of his neck, curls his fingers around to help calm him.

“I was thinking, maybe Stiles was right,” Scott says quietly. “If we strip, we can turn all of our clothes into blankets, and share it, try to wrap up all together, and keep warm through skin to skin contact. We can make sure all of our extremities are as covered as possible.”

“And it will be incredibly awkward, since it’ll be boner city,” Stiles mutters. “Sure, let’s do that. I was joking, Scott.”

“He’s right.” Derek leans back, tugs his sweater off, then the thermal he has on underneath. “If we were all human, I’d say no, but because two of us are werewolves and lending a significant amount of heat to the huddle, then we can help. Skin to skin will help keep Scott and I from becoming too cold as well, and since we’re your only heat source right now, that’s good.”

Scott yanks off his layers, and Stiles just stares at them.

So. Stripping. Is a thing they are doing now.

“It’s okay.” Derek reaches for the hem of Stiles’s shirt, and Stiles blinks at him, wide-eyed.

“When I thought about this, this is not how it happened,” Stiles says, then flushes brightly at the way Derek’s gaze ducks away. “Not that I’ve thought about it. I mean, I’ve seen you shirtless a hundred times. And I’ve bathed with Scott when we were younger. This is not a big deal.” He works at the fly of his jeans, shoves them over his hips and hands them to Scott, who is somehow trying to weave their clothes together to create a makeshift blanket.

Stiles’s hands fall to his lap, covering the rapidly softening erection barely hidden by his boxers.

“It’s okay,” Derek murmurs, hauling Stiles back against his chest and stretching out again.

They rearrange, ending up with Stiles’s back pressed along the line of Derek’s front, one of Derek’s legs thrown across him. Scott is tucked against Stiles, front to front, arms wrapped around him. And it’s awkward, yes, definitely, with Derek nestled against the crevice of Stiles’s ass and Scott’s hips pressed close to Stiles, their legs all tangled.

But it’s warm and comfortable, buried under a blanket of all of their clothes, the werewolves heat radiating naturally and reflected back by having something tucked in around them on every side.

“Mm.” Stiles wiggles slightly, doesn’t stop until he feels fingers curl against his hip, holding him still as Scott makes an unintelligible sound. “We could generate heat.”

“Being sticky would make things worse,” Scott says, the words warm against Stiles’s shoulder.

“And if we move too much, we’ll break the blanket barrier,” Derek points out. His arm tightens around Stiles, locking him in place. “Stay still.”

“I could fall asleep again,” Stiles murmurs, and silence greets his request. He wonders if they are having a silent conversation over his head, decides he doesn’t care.

“Go ahead.” It feels like Derek presses a kiss behind his ear before burying his face against the side of Stiles’s throat. “We’ll stay awake. We’ll make sure everything’s okay.”

#

“Are you all naked?”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Derek’s voice is hard and quick, and Stiles hears the sudden swallow from Jackson as words are bitten off before more can escape.

“We’re going to need to come back for the car.” Lydia’s voice is low and worried. “I’m just glad we found you. Isaac had a feeling—probably because Scott stopped texting when you went out of range and didn’t come back when you had signal again. But if it weren’t for Isaac, we wouldn’t have left looking for you.”

“Thank you, Isaac.” Stiles’s words feel thick and slow, lazy in his mouth.

“You can tell him when you’re dressed.” Lydia reaches in, but Derek pushes her hands away. He and Scott help Stiles sit up, slowly start untangling their clothes so they can get dressed.

It’s not easy getting dressed; awkward boners are definitely a thing. But maybe it’s not so awkward when Stiles sees the tent in Scott’s underwear as well, or when he spots the thick ridge trapped by Derek’s UnderArmour. “We should keep snuggling in the backseat,” he mumbles tiredly. “Just in case.”

“I am going to blast the heat,” Jackson points out. “You don’t need to.”

“Want to,” Stiles says, and he laughs as Derek pulls him close, helps him climb out of the car.

He isn’t cold now; his feet just don’t work because he’s tired. But they manage to get into the backseat of Lydia’s little car, Stiles crammed in between Derek and Scott once all the presents have been moved from Derek’s Toyota to Lydia’s trunk. By the time it’s all done and they’re on the road, Stiles feels a little more awake, listening to Scott tell the story of the strange, horrible noises and the way Derek’s car just stopped, and all the work they did to get it onto the side of the road in the first place after it stalled.

Stiles slides one hand down Scott’s thigh, reaches for his hand, tangles their fingers together. Derek’s arm is across Stiles’s shoulders, finger resting against the nape of Scott’s neck. Stiles completes the circuit with his other hand resting just against the seam of Derek’s thigh. He isn’t ready to let go just yet.

“I might still be cold when we get to Lydia’s,” Stiles says quietly, and he feels the rumble of Derek’s laughter.

“We can warm up on the way there,” Derek murmurs and _yes_ , that is definitely lips against Stiles’s jaw, and a kiss behind his ear.

“We can warm up any time we want,” Scott says, a flush darkening his skin, and Stiles loves the look of it on him.

“Get a room,” Jackson grumbles, going silent when Lydia swats him lightly.

“They have a room, at our house,” she says, tone teasingly sharp. “I’ll make sure you have earplugs when we get there. Or I’ll keep you distracted.”

“I wonder who’d be louder,” Stiles muses, and he’s just about to start theorizing when Scott cuts him off with a soft press of lips to lips and _oh_ that was… not entirely unexpected but not something Stiles was sure about, not yet. He glances back at Derek, starts to open his mouth, and _yep_ , Derek does the exact same thing.

“We have ways of keeping you quiet,” Scott points out, and Stiles is more than happy to snuggle closer to both of them, letting them prove exactly how quiet and warm they can keep him, all the way to Lydia’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
